Jealous Reaction
by seastar529
Summary: ANGELSHIPPING! Syrus is sick of Alexis getting Chazz's attention and does something about it see what happens! Read and review!


A Jealous Reaction

Disclaimer: do not own Yugioh Gx

Warning: slight oocness, maybe wrong grammar/spelling, yaoi, Alexis-bashing

This is angelshipping don't like don't read. No flames because you didn't read warnings!

#####################################

Silver eyes narrow as Chazz Princeton is reduced to a gooey mess of fluff over Alexis Rhodes who watched in amusement. The owner of the eyes was Syrus Trusdale and he was trying very hard not to make a scene.

"Oh Alexis please tell me you love me and will go on a date with me!" the raven haired boy begged getting on his knees.

"In your dreams Chazz I don't like you I have my eyes on someone else," the witch snorted making the one on the ground freeze up. This made Syrus snap.

"Oh but you two would be so perfect together, clueless boy and beyond ugly girl who was no brain whatsoever!" he accidentally said aloud causing the class who had been previously watching the other two turn to stare at him.

"How dare you say that Syrus I can get anyone and you can get nobody so why don't you take that hint and go back to following Jaden around like a lost puppy!" the blonde shouted making the blue-haired boy do the most uncharacteristic thing he could at the moment, he rolled his eyes and decided to infuriate her.

"Please! Get over yourself. You give blondes like you a horrible name I would say you are as blonde as blonde can be but that would be an insult to others with your hair color. You may be slightly pretty if you squint really hard and turn your head slightly, ooh then close your eyes and you won't see your mirror breaking image! But you are definitely not worth throwing your pride over especially with your attitude!" the usually submissive male yelled before finishing off with a sarcastic impression. "Oh look I am Alexis Rhodes and I have the most obvious crush on Jaden Yuki because he is the best duelist in the school. I used to have a crush on Zane too, but he left and started loosing so I'm over him now! Oh look there is Aster Phoenix he beat Jaden I'll go ogle over him for a while!"

The class, especially those who were mentioned stared at the short boy who usually stayed quiet and never insulted anyone like he grew two heads. Then Hassleberry started to laugh, he never liked Alexis, and following him everyone in the class was cracking up. Waking up from her stunned daze the one being laughed at slapped the one who mocked her and stomped out of the room. After the class calmed down they went back to the writing they were assigned that day.

###################################

Walking out of class was slightly awkward that day because his friends were staring at him still. Finally he just left the group and walked to the lighthouse unaware of the person following him.

"That witch has one of the hottest boys in school drooling over her and catering to her every whim and she doesn't care, she should get over herself I have no idea what others see in her! If only Chazz liked guys! Oh who am I kidding even if he were gay he wouldn't like me I am completely pathetic! There is nothing about me that he could like!" he cried making the dark clad figure that had followed him chuckle slightly.

"Who says I don't like guys or you?" a very familiar voice spoke from behind making the small teen jump and turn only to find his crush almost pinning him against the lighthouse under which he stood. Chazz was smirking down at him in a victorious way before he connected their lips. The taller wrapped his arms around the shorter one's girly hips pulling him closer. Chazz slowly disconnected from the lips of his love to kiss down the pale neck that now _belonged to him_. "You are clueless I have only had eyes for you little blue angel! Only you and now that I have you in my arms I will not ever let you go!"

"Did my outburst in class help to tell you how I felt or was it something else?" the flustered angel in the taller one's arms asked.

"That was a definite help I must admit! I never expected you to get jealous, but trust me that is only half of what I feel everyday watching others touch you when you are _**MINE**_!" the darker one chuckled gently at first before it gave way to a dark growl that spoke warnings.

"Well you are mine too, but nobody seems to realize this fact either!" the short one retorted before kissing his partner to shut him up.

###############################

What did anyone who decided to read this thing think god or bad?

Please Review it will make my day!


End file.
